Usagi and Mamoru: The Eternal Couple
by Mina's Jade
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been together since the past. They are together in the present, and they are together in the future. They are, indeed, the eternal couple.


Usagi and Mamoru- The Eternal Couple. Don't you agree that, indeed, they are the eternal couple? I mean, they have been together since the past, they are together in the present, and they will be together in the future. Thus, the name of the story is Usagi and Mamoru- The Eternal Couple. Originally, I was gong to do this story as a story, but now, it'll be a chronicle of their lives together. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

* * *

_Past- Silver Millennium- The Moon_

Princess Serenity (thinking): I always look down on the earth, the beautiful planet Mother will not let me travel to. But I see the beautiful atmosphere, the flowers, the trees, the earthlings… Mostly, I look at the handsome prince of planet Earth, Endymion. Mother says that contact between the Earth and the Moon is strictly forbidden, but I still sneak down and see him. He kisses me passionately, and I want to be his. The ball is coming soon. Hopefully, he'll be here…

_Past- Silver Millennium- The Earth_

Prince Endymion (thinking): I look up at the moon, and wonder, why must it be this way? Contact between beings of the Earth and the Moon is strictly forbidden. In order for us to be together, she must travel to me, because luckily, my parents are never around. But still, I want to be with her. I want our union to be legal. I want to make her mines…

_Past- Silver Millennium- The Moon- Princess Ball_

Princess Serenity: Where could he be? I thought he would be here…

Prince Endymion: May I have this dance?

_(Princess Serenity turns around and smiles)_

Princess Serenity: Yes, you may have this dance.

_(The two dance and twirl until they are on the balcony; Endymion removes his mask)_

Prince Endymion: I made it. But I must tell you something. Beryl has twisted the wills of some of the Earth people. I fear they may attack the Moon at any time.

Princess Serenity: As long as I'm with you, I'm not worried. I'll stay by your side, forever.

_(Endymion and Serenity kiss; Luna and Artemis's voices are heard throughout the castle warning the people of Beryl's attack)_

Prince Endymion: She's here. Damn… Serenity (he takes her hand) I must fight her, but don't worry. I'll protect the Moon and the Earth with my hands!

_(Endymion runs off to fight Beryl)_

Princess Serenity: Endymion! Endymion, don't go! We can protect the Earth and the Moon together! Endymion!

_(Half an hour later; Endymion and other warriors are seen are the ground dead; Princess Serenity runs to his side)_

Princess Serenity: Endymion?! Why?! How could you leave like this?! You said you would protect the Earth and the Moon! Why?!

_(Princess Serenity sees Endymion's sword; she then takes it in her hands and places it close to her heart)_

Princess Serenity: We'll be together soon, Endymion. I promise.

_(She pushes the sword through her heart and screams; her body falls on Endymion)_

Princess Serenity: Maybe… in another life… we can be happy… together…

_(She dies)_

_Present- Early 1990s- The Earth_

Usagi-chan (waking up from a dream): I have this dream every night. I see me and Mamo-chan getting married, and then I fall into the ground. A man says, "You must not marry Chiba Mamoru; otherwise, great dangers will befall you…" What is going on here?

_(She goes back to sleep)_

Mamoru (also waking up): I have this same dream every night. Usako and I are getting married, and then she falls into the ground. A voice then tells me, "You must not marry Tsukino Usagi; otherwise, great dangers will befall her…" Why can't I be with her? (A/N: Does it seem as if their thoughts are connected? LOL)

_(He goes back to sleep. A few months later; Mamoru is seen sitting on a bench reading in the park with Usagi)_

Usagi (behind Mamoru, her arms around Mamoru): Mamo-chan… I want to be with you forever.

Mamoru: Why do you say that? You know I'll be yours forever.

Usagi: Yeah, but… I remember a few months ago when that almost wasn't so. Remember we both had those dreams from your future self telling us not to marry because "great dangers would befall me?

Mamoru: Yeah, but that's all over now. We are together now, and that's all that matters. Okay, Usako?

Usagi: Mamo-chan…

_(They kiss)_

Mamoru: Usako, did you just get a feeling of déjà vu just now?

Usagi: Yeah… I feel as if this has happened before…

Mamoru: Well, let's not worry about it. C'mon, I'll walk you home.

_(Mamoru and Usagi hold hands and begin walking out of the park)_

_Future- Tokyo__, Japan-__ Restaurant_

Usagi: Mamo-chan, this dinner was wonderful! But, you said you had something important to tell me. What was it?

Mamoru: Usako, (he takes her hand) we have been together since the Silver Millennium. Yes, we were separated, and when we were brought back together, we didn't know each other. Although we didn't know each other, I knew somehow, I was connected to you. We then found out why; you are the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, and I am the Prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. We have been through so much together over these past few years. I have stood by your side protecting you, and it has been vice versa for you. During the times of deep peril, you have kept yourself strong, for the both of us. I love you, I truly do, and I would like to know if (he stands Usagi up and bends on one knee) you would marry me, Tsukino Usagi?

_(Usagi starts crying)_

Usagi: Yes, Chiba Mamoru! I would love to marry you!

_(Mamoru slips the ring on Usagi's finger; she turns into Princess Serenity; Mamoru turns into Prince Endymion. Their power flows throughout the entire galaxy, making people on Earth remember their past in the Silver Millennium and the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon. Tokyo begins to become engulfed in Silver Crystal.)_

Mamoru: This is how it is supposed to be, Princess. This moment has been destined since ancient times.

_(Scepters appear in Prince Endymion's hand and in Princess Serenity's hand; a light appears in front of them)_

Voice: With this union, it is time for you both to take your place as true rulers of the Earth…

Princess Serenity: That voice seems so familiar…

_(Queen Serenity appears in front of them in spirit)_

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion: Queen Serenity!

Queen Serenity: With this union, I must pass on my title to you, my darling daughter. You are now the future galaxy's new queen, Neo-Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity: Neo-Queen Serenity?

Queen Serenity: To pass on the title, both you and Endymion must join hands and yell out "Silver Crystal Power! Golden Crystal Power! Unite!"

_(Princess Serenity looks at Prince Endymion, who returns her look)_

Princess and Prince: Silver Crystal Power! (Serenity's Silver Crystal glows and floats above Serenity's heads) Golden Crystal Power! (same for the Golden Crystal; over Endymion's head) Unite!

_(Both the Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal come together and enwrap Serenity and Endymion in a mixture of gold and silver light. Serenity and Endymion begin floating and changing; they then are back on the ground. Serenity's Silver Crystal then goes into her scepter; Endymion's Golden Crystal goes into his scepter.)_

Queen Serenity: My darling daughter… I must go now. With this title passed, (to Serenity) I deem thee Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth! (to Endymion) I also deem thee King Endymion of Earth! Please be happy with each other. (She smiles) Goodbye.

_(Queen Serenity disappears)_

Neo-Queen Serenity: Wow… all of this, so much before the wedding…

King Endymion (smiling): Let's go.

_(Outside, there is a block full of people clapping for King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity's union)_

Neo-Queen Serenity: It's time for us to begin our new lives.

_(The two kiss; everyone continues clapping. The four Guardian Senshi push through the crowd and stand behind the King and Queen.)_

Sailor Venus: I guess the time has finally come…

Sailor Jupiter: To give up our lives…

Sailor Mars: Our hopes and dreams…

Sailor Mercury: In order to protect our King and Queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity: Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus…

Sailor Venus: As the leader of the Guardian Senshi of Neo-Queen Serenity, and now King Endymion, we are all here to escort you to your Crystal Palace.

King Endymion: Venus, let us say a few words to our people.

_(Venus smiles and nods her head)_

King Endymion: My people, Neo-Queen Serenity and I stand before you united. I think I speak for both of us when I say this is a time that has been awaited for centuries. Please people of Earth, accept us as your rulers and be cleansed by our power from all impurities!

People: We'll follow your rule, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity!

Neo-Queen Serenity (smiling): Thank you, my people. We will have the wedding as soon as possible, and then it will be time for the cleansing of Earth! Everyone shall be as happy as they were when they were in Silver Millennium. I promise, we will not let you down!

_(Everyone celebrates; The Guardian Senshi transport the King and Queen to the Crystal Palace)_

Voice in the crowd: Like I would be cleansed by a couple of people that just announce that they are the rulers of Earth. Yeah right…

* * *

Well, that is the story. Throw what I first said out the window. I wanted to begin it as a fic, and I did. Well, the beginning did happen in SM, not exactly like that, and the middle also happened, but not like that. As for the ending, that's my version of how everyone accepted Serenity as their Queen and Endymion as their King. And the _very_ ending, the one with the "voice in the crowd," I think that is how the whole Black Moon saga began. We all know who the "voice in the crowd is," right? Well, you should. If you still don't, it's Prince Diamond. There, now we all know who the "voice in the crowd" is. But now, it's time to review. Review this story and tell me if you enjoyed it! Yay!!!!!!!!!! Review!


End file.
